


La Dame Blanche

by wongirl



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongirl/pseuds/wongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Claire went back in time sooner and was in France when Jamie was there when he was eighteen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was born on October the 20th in the year 1918 and then a little after my twentieth birthday my Uncle Lamb passed away, he was the only family I had since my parents passed away in a car accident when I was five. So afterwards, I felt a little lost so my boyfriend at the time, Frank Randall, who was an historian, invited me to come take a tour of the french countryside just outside of Paris with him in an attempt to cheer me up.

While I was there, there was one day when I went exploring by myself to study some plants that were there for I had recently taken up botany as a hobby so one afternoon while Frank was spending some time studing old history records with a collegue I went out to a small meadow to take a look at some of the plants I could find there when I came across a small cave and went inside and the closer I got to the end of the cave I started hearing this strange ringing and then I touched the back wall and the world suddenly went mad for a moment.

I must have passed out for I woke up on the floor of the cave and slowly got up and made my way out madly looking around as though sensing something was wrong. When I got out of the cave and looked around and saw that I wasn't alone there a short distance away was now a man there who looked like a frog dressed in what seemed to be mid-eighteenth century clothing with a modest powdered wig and a green waistcoat with a dark green suit to match and a dark-skinned woman who was also wearing in eighteenth century dress, more modest as though like they were work clothes.

The man spoke then "Do not be afraid, Madonna, I know you have travelled from a long way away."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, feeling that he didn't just mean my coming to France.

He then came closer toward me and gave me a courtly bow and introduced himself and his lady friend "Beg your pardon, Madonna, my name is Master Raymond and this is Delphine, my associate," he then held out his left arm toward me obviously expecting me to take it and continued talking gently probably trying not to scare me "If you'll come with us we'll show you want I mean."

I looked between Master Raymond and Delphine but not seeing much of a choice I took his arm and let him lead to away from the meadow with Delphine walking behind us we walked a while but I soon recognised the way we were going we then stopped at the top of this hill which I knew over looked Paris but when I looked down over the city I thought I might pass out again. It almost wasn't the same city, the Eiffel Tower was missing and they were carriages and horses instead of cars and even though it was starting to get dark they were no electric lights shining from any of the buildings.

I then slowly backed away from Master Raymond and asked frantically "What...Where the bloody hell am I?"

Master Raymond who had turned around and watched me concerned came toward me again and told me slowly "You're in Paris, Madonna, in the year 1736."

* * *

_Two Years Later_

I had changed so much since I first came here, of course the minute my mind accepted my fall through time I immediately wanted to go back but when we went back to the cave it no longer worked. Master Raymond then explained to me that the 'places' where the portals lay only worked at certain times and I would have to wait if I wanted to go back home. In the meantime Master Raymond had taken me in and let me work with him and Delphine in his apothecary shop and the more time I spent here the less I missed my own time and after a while I realised that to be honest there wasn't really that much for me to go back to, except maybe Frank but the two of us had not been happy for a long time and I could only hope that he'd been able to move on and forget about me by now.

Over the two years I had stayed here Master Raymond, Delphine and I had become very good friends and while they were still things about my modern day life that I missed like warm baths and indoor plumbing I felt like this time is where I was supposed to be for I had gained so much wisdom and knowledge from our work together. Then half a year ago Master Raymond suggested that I try volunteering at L'Hôpital des Anges, the charity hospital near Notre Dame cathedral and once I settled in there I had found a purpose and fully become what I wanted to be, a healer in fact I have gained quite a reputation that quite a few of my patients and our customers had taken to calling me 'La Dame Blanche' which means _the_ _white_ _lady_.

But I suppose the real story here started on a day almost like every other day, when I was in the back of the shop sorting out various herbs and supplies when I heard the bell on the shop door jingle telling me that someone had just come in and then a familiar female voice call for me, "Claire! Claire! Are you here? I have something exciting to tell you!."

Hearing the voice I felt my face give an amused half smile, it as Louise de La Tour, Marquise de Rohan she had become a good friend of mine ever since I personally saw to her recovery from an minor illness a month or so ago which apparently made her eternally grateful, Louise did tend to have a flair for the dramatic.

I quickly wiped my hands on the apron I was wearing and came out to greet her. I knew whatever it was that she had come to tell me it was important, or at least important to Louise, because she almost never came to the shop herself usually she would just send a servant to invite me to her house for tea or something like that.

Seeing me Louise's grin wided and she gave me a quick peck on both of my cheeks as soon as I was front of her and then repeated herself saying, "Claire, I have something exciting to tell you."

This made me laugh and say honestly "Yes, I heard."

" _Oui_ , of course but this is exciting, you see I have just been invited to a party at Versailles in two weeks time." She explained.

"Oh, well that's...nice." I answered cautiously not really sure why she rushed over here to tell me this.

Seeing this Louise quickly added in "Oh, and I want you to come with me."

I was quite shocked by this, then feeling eyes on us looked behind me to see Master Raymond who to my horror seemed quite entertained by this idea I turned my attention back to Louise and started to say, "Thank you Louise, but I don't think I have anything that would be appropriate."

At this Louise simply waved her hand in the air in dismissal and tell me, "No need to worry about that I'll make you an appointment with my personal dressmaker, she'll make you a dress fit for a queen."

Seeing my still dubious expression she continued on with, "And I know there will be many rich single gentlemen for you to meet while we are there."

If that was to make this entrance into the french court a more attractive idea to me it failed miserably. Ever since we became friends Louise had felt it was her duty to find me a rich husband like sometimes when she invited me for tea one of her other friends would conveniently bring along their single brother or cousin or some sort of relative who would be seated next to me, for me to talk to. Although if that was Louise's main plan in bringing me along to Versailles I seriously doubted any of the King of France's inner circle would be seriously interested in me but I had to admit my own social standing was a little unclear, my spoken english sounded much too good and I was too well educated to be considered one of the 'peasants' but I did more or less work for a living but the money Master Raymond, Delphine and I earned from the shop was enough to afford our own carriage and dress me up in fashionable attire whenever Louise invited me over to her home for tea or house parties.

But back to the point at hand I then tried to give the excuse that I had too much work to do but for some reason Master Raymond promptly killed off that way out by happily saying, "Nonsense Madonna, you should go and have fun you work too hard," and turned to Louise assuring her "And please Milady I'll happily to be the one to pay the bill for Claire's new dress."

Louise just as promptly jumped on this and said, while heading towards the door, "Wonderful, but no need I'll take care of it, and Claire I'll have my manservant pick you up tomorrow at noon so we can go have your new dress made."

"But..." I tried to add in still trying to think of something else I could use to get out of this.

" _Au revoir_."

And with a slam and jingle of the store door she was gone and turned to give Raymond the darkest look I could muster, which only made him laugh and say "Well it's true Madonna, you do work too hard you should go out and enjoy a good party."

Seeing that I was well and truly defeated I let out a low breath and growled out "Fine, but never again." Then decided to return to the back room to finish my work when I just heard Delphine mutter, (I'm still not sure if she meant for me to hear it,) "Whatever you say ma chérie."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh Claire, do not be so nervous, trust me we will have so much fun here." Louise said trying to stop my fidgeting.

I wasn't nervous or at least not about being at Versailles more just that I wasn't really sure what to expect once we got there especially given the dress Louise had made for me. I mean it was simple but stunning it was red, with sleeves which cut off at my elbows with small bows on the end of both of them and large skirt that swung like a bell when I walked and a rather low neckline to which only had a small red fan, that matched my dress, to cover it with. So I was right part of this evening must have been part of her husband hunting plans for me, or a least lover hunting plans for me but I had already resolved that I would be as patient with Louise and any gentlemen she brought my way as I could and try to enjoy actually being here at Versailles and see this palace in all it's glory knowing that in a meer fifty years or so, the french revolution would begin and this way of life would be gone.

Once we arrived Louise and I were quickly ascorted to the main ballroom which was already filled with french aristocrats that our entrance was almost unnoticed by most of the guests. I had to admit everything in the ballroom looked splendid with huge windows letting in the soft moonlight and the gold panelling glowing from all the lit candles on the chandeliers and candelabras scattered all around the room. My sense of wonderment was halted when Louise regained my attention by abruptly linking onto one of my arms and dragging me across the room towards a large group of people, I did manage to recognise that one of the women there was Madame Geyer, one of Louise's other friends from her numerous house parties.

Louise let me go long enough to give Madame a small hug then turned to introduce me, "Madames, Monsieurs, may I introduce Mademoiselle Claire Beauchamp." Also making sure to pronounce my last name in the french way as opposed to my usual english way of saying it, apparently it would help my social standing here if I sounded as french as possible. Which I found completely pointless seeing as that allusion was shattered once I started talking, I mean I speak french very well but I'm sure a native speaker of french would be able to tell it wasn't my mother tougue.

It wasn't long before my red dress starting attracting admirers both from Louise's friends and other gentlemen all of which were exactly what I expected snobbish, arrogant and overly complimentary towards me that felt I should be flattered that they might save me from my life of 'servitude'.

So when the fireworks started and drew enough attention away from me I, somehow, managed to slip away and hide in one of those curtained alcoves in the wall behind me which was thankfully empty.

I took a deep breath as I sat down on the one armed couch and enjoyed the relative silence until I heard the curtains of my alcove moving I looked over to see that it was one of my suitors from before.

"At last, ma chérie, we are alone." The man said in a dreamy voice which made me swirm.

The large skirt from my dress prevented me from getting off the couch fast enough to stop him grabbing me and starting trying to kiss my neck while I tried to push him away and tried crying out for him to let me go, "Get your bloody hands off me."

When luckily he stopped I looked up to see a tall, young man behind him that had the end of his dirk against my assailant's neck and growled out in a strong scottish accent, "I'll thank ye, to take her hands off the lady." My ardent attacker thankfully took the young man's advice I could then take a better look at my rescuer, I could see that he really was young with long, thick red hair tied back and dressed in full highlander regalia, and he was almost shockingly handsome. He kept his dirk on the gentlemen's neck until he slowly made his way round the young highlander and out of the alcove.

The young highlander then put away his weapon and turned back to me to ask in a concerned voice, "You alright, lass?"

"I'm fine, thank you." I managed to breathe out.

Once I caught my breath I turned to the young man and seeing that I had more or less recovered from before he seemed to decide this was the moment he should introduce himself because he gave me a sweet smile and a perfect courtly bow while reaching out his hand to me said, "Jamie Fraser, at yer service."

I let out a small nervous laugh and slowly put my hand in his, "Claire Beauchamp."

Instead of the handshake I was expecting he gently lifted my hand to his lips and gave a swift but gentle kiss on it which made me laugh again. He kept hold of my hand for a few moments before letting go and standing up straight again, this is when I could really take in how tall he was, he must of been a little over six feet tall and well muscled but their was a strange sense of gentleness about him too which let me know I was safe with him.

He looked around a little awkwardly obviously not sure what to do now so I decided to take pity on him and offered that he take a seat next to me on the couch.

"Are ye sure, lass?" Jamie asked a little nervously.

"Well, I would appreciate the company and if he sees you leave he could come back here." I told him gently.

So he slowly made his way over to me and took the empty space on the couch while still trying to keep a respectful distance from me.

He spoke first asking, "So are ye here with ye family?"

"No, I came with a friend," I answered feeling a small wave of sadness while telling him the rest, "I don't really have any family anymore."

Jamie hesitated for a moment before he took my hand in his and gave it a small squeeze in comfort and he asked the next expected question, "Why?"

I thought for a minute but there was no danger in telling him my family history or at least as long as I omitted any mention to things exclusive to the twentieth-century.

"Well my parents died when I was five in a...a carriage accident when it went off the road and after that I went to live with my uncle, my father's brother, Uncle Lamb and he was an archaeologist which means he mostly travelled to exotic countries, like Persia or Africa to study how people may have lived a long time ago so I ended up travelling alot while I was growing up, but anyway about two years ago he died...cancer of the liver, there was nothing that could be done."

Jamie then gave out a soft scottish noise and gently apologised, "I'm so sorry, about yer uncle," then asked another question, "So how did ye end up here, in France I mean?"

Well that's where telling of my story got sticky, for lack of a better word, but I gave him the story that Master Raymond, Delphine and I agreed to tell people, "Well, my uncle and I were good friends with a Master Raymond, he owns an apothecary shop here in Paris and when my uncle died he took me in and I work in the shop sometimes since he knows I have an affinity for herbs and medicines."

"Really?" Jamie asked clearly surprised that I was actually a well-bred woman who worked.

"Really, are you sufficently shocked?" I asked him teasing.

"Very," Jamie answered matching the teasing tone in my voice then said a little more seriously, "But more impressed."

Now it was my turn to be shocked, "You are?"

"Aye, why wouldna I be?"

"Well, most men seem to find it...low class or something like that." I tried to explain still a little stunned by his easy attitude.

"Well it may sound arrogant saying so Sassenach, but I am not many men." He stated smiling showing off his perfect teeth.

"Sassenach?" Momentarily distracted by the name.

"Aye, it means englishmen or outlander in the gaelic." He explained a little embarrased, I smiled at this information to show him I wasn't offended.

The brief silence was broken when I started hearing my name being called and I quickly realised it was Louise looking for me.

I looked to the closed curtains and back to Jamie and told him regretfully, "That's my friend who I mentioned before, I should go."

"Aye." He agreed sounding about as disappointed as I felt too but he stood up and held out his hand to me again to help me up too.

We then slowly made our way out of the alcove with Jamie moving the curtains for me to let me out first. My dress made sure that Louise saw me immediately and rushed over to me, "Claire, I have been looking for you for ages, what are you doing here?"

It was then that Louise noticed Jamie coming out of the alcove after me then she made an expression which made it clear what she believed I was doing.

"Well, I'm sorry to take you away from your _jeune homme_ Claire, but I should be getting you home now." Louise told me in rather sly way.

"Um, alright," I agreed then turned to say farewell to Jamie while giving him a small curtsey, "Well, good night, Mr Fraser."

"Good night to ye too, Miss Beauchamp." Jamie firmly agreed returning my curtsey with a short bow.

Louise then linked onto my arm just like when we entered and ushered me out and I spoke up then and asked her, "It's a little early to be leaving for you isn't it?"

" _Oui,_ but not for you, trust me _Ma Petite,_ if you want to keep a man you have to leave him wanting more." She explained.

My eyebrows lifted up at this thoery and I turned back to see that Jamie was still watching me as we made our way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day I was at the shop as usual but since last night I couldn't seem to get the young scotsman I met out of my head but luckily I had my work to help distract me and I was unlikely to see him again any time soon seeing as I had no plans for ever going to Versailles again no matter how much Louise begs, not that Louise would ever beg for anything, for I had no wish to have a repeat of something like that incident with the man that Jamie Fraser saved me from.

It was while I was thinking all this over that I heard the shop door and bell letting me know someone had just come in, so I immediately looked over to the door and I was struck dumb for a minute it was him, Jamie Fraser.

I regained myself quickly and walked towards him with my face turning into a smile and asked him still sounding a little shocked, "Ja..um...Mr Fraser, what are you doing here?"

"Well, the whole way here I was tryin' to think of a good excuse, but to be honest I just wanted to see ye again." Jamie admitted embarrassed and I saw his ears turn faintly pink.

I felt my own face starting to turn the same colour when Master Raymond let his and Delphine's presence known and asked. "Madonna are you going to introduce us to your friend?"

I turned around briefly to see Master Raymond wryly smiling at us and Delphine silently snickering in the background. I gave Raymond my own brief wry smile in answer and did as he asked, "Master Raymond, Delphine, this is Mr Jamie Fraser, I met him when I went to that party at Versailles last night."

"Well then, it is a pleasure to meet you, Monsieur Fraser." Master Raymond proclaimed brightly while he came forward to briefly shake his hand.

"Pleasure is all mine, Master Raymond," Then gave a slight bow to Delphine, "and the same to ye too, Mademoiselle, Miss Beauchamp has told me a lot about both of ye."

"Nothing too terrible I hope, Monsieur." Delphine joked.

"Not terrible at all, Mademoiselle." Jamie teased back then turned back to me smiling.

Master Raymond spoke up then I turned to face him when he said his usual nickname for me and he asked me, sounding almost overly clear with his words, while looking between me and Jamie, "Madonna, Madame Elise has requested I supply her with of the usual 'remedies' for her employees at Maison Elise, perhaps you would be willing to bring them round to her establishment for me, and I'm sure your new friend would be more than willing to escort you?"

"Maison Elise, you canna been the a...um..." Jamie questioned quite scandalised and eyeing me near the end clearly he didn't think he should say the last word in front of me so I decided to dislodge that belief my saying the rest the sentence for him.

"The a...brothel, yes." I clarified sounding purposely snarky.

"But..it's just doesna seem safe place for a lady, I mean the men in those places can be rather...um...hands on, if ye ken what I mean." Jamie stated trying to be reasonable.

"Trust me young man, you do not have to worry about that where Claire is concerned they would not dare mess with, La Dame Blanche." Master Raymond told him, his voice turning ominous when he mentioned the name 'La Dame Blanche', making me roll my eyes at him.

* * *

A little later after Delphine put together a large basket with Madame Elise's medicines Jamie and I were making our way towards the brothel. I suggested taking the carriage but Delphine said that one of the horses had gone lame, even though it was first time I heard anything about it, and it would be better if we walked since it wasn't that far and it was such a nice day.

Jamie spoke first and asked, "So what did Master Raymond mean about not messing with, La Dame Blanche?"

"Well, a few of my more excitable customers started calling me that a while ago, it's supposed to be some kind of sorceress nonsense, well anyway for some reason quite a lot of frenchmen are very superstitious so they usually try to stay far away from me." I explained a little embarrassed by my customers fairytales.

Jamie laughed at this, "I had no idea ye were so infamous, Sassenach."

This comment got me laughing too and then tell him, "Master Raymond loves it, it means he can usually charge more for the medicines I make because they're magic."

Jamie turned more serious then and asked me, "And, ye're fine with him using ye like that?"

"Well yes, I mean it annoyed me at first but like I told you the 'La Dame Blanche' name also provides me quite a lot of protection from most of the men here in France, so it's usually worth putting up with it." I explained.

We walked in silence for a while before I asked Jamie, "So, now you know a lot about me now, what about you?"

Jamie brightened up then and turned into the classic storyteller, that seemed come naturally to native scotsmen, and he spoke with great pride as he talked about his family and his home, "Well, my family are Frasers or course, my father is named Brian, and is the Laird of a small estate called Broch Tuarach but the folk who live near there all call it Lallybroch, and I also have an elder sister who was named Janet, after my late aunt on my mother's side of the family, but we called her Jenny always," His voice turned sad then when he as he went on, "My mother was Ellen Mackenzie, the elder sister of the current Laird of Clan Mackenzie, she passed away when I was only eight years old."

"Oh, Jamie I'm so sorry." I softly apologised, momentarily forgetting the formality of calling him 'Mr Fraser'.

He quickly dismissed my apology with a shake of his head, "Dinna fash, lass it was a long time ago now," Then he must have decided move on and finish the rest of his family's history for the next thing he said was, "but anyway my parents met at the last great gathering for Clan Mackenzie, when my grandfather was still Laird, my father says that when him and mother met it only took look for them to decide that there could be no other for either one of them, so they made plans that very night and stole away."

I let out a small sigh and spoke softly, "That's very romantic, Mr Fraser."

"Aye," he answered and then asked me, "and please, lass, just call me Jamie."

I eagerly agreed with a small nod, "Alright, Jamie, and you can call me, Claire if you like or even Sassenach, I think I've gotten used to that one already."

"Good, so if ye dinna mind me asking just what potions are we bringing to Maison Elise?" Jamie asked curiously looking at my basket.

I could be on delicate ground here, but I felt it was best to be honest with him, "Well, a few of them are remedies for something the ladies there might catch from one of their customers but...um...most of it are things a woman can use to have...how do I say this...relations with a man, with little chance of making a baby."

Jamie was clearly shocked by this information and looked the basket while mouthing a quick, "Ah".

"Are you still alright with coming with me?" I asked, making sure to keep out any hint of pleading from my voice so he wouldn't just feel obligated to come.

Jamie looked shocked that I even suggested that he would want to leave and answered as soon as I finished asking, "Aye, of course."

I let out a small breath in relief and softly said, "Good," While looking up at his face and my cheeks turning red, "I mean because Madame Elise might order from us because we provide the best medicines, but she doesn't really like it when I bring them, because I tend to make most of the customers and ladies there a little nervous."

"Being the terrifying witch that ye are?" Jamie tauntingly asked.

"Well I am pretty scary." I teased back, making us both share a good laugh.

Then a curious thought entered my head and I had to ask him, "Why are you here, in Paris, I mean?"

Jamie seemed momentarily struck by the suddenness of my question but smiled and good-naturedly answered, "My father sent me here to study at the Université about two months ago, I'm to be living with my cousin Jared Fraser while I'm here, he's a wine merchant."

"Oh, well how are you liking your studies so far?" I asked even more curious.

"Very well, though it's odd being so far from home, I mean, even when I went to foster with my Uncle Dougal when I was a lad, Lallybroch was still only a long horse ride away not a whole ocean." Jamie explained, letting his homesickness show in his voice.

"Well, I'm sure you're family back home are missing you too." I told him while softly stroking his arm, trying to reassure him.

"Aye." Jamie agreed and put his hand over mine, that still rested on his other arm and looked down at me.

I'm not sure how long we just stood there staring into each other's eyes before I managed to look away and see that we were nearly at the door of the brothel and then turned back to Jamie and told him, "Well come on, we better get this over with."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Author's comments:_ _I just wanted to say all the french in this chapter I got from using google translate so just wanted to apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made while writing this chapter._

* * *

We did attract quite a bit of notice when we entered the brothel, which wasn't much of a surprise between Jamie's red hair and towering height, and the irregularity of a lady coming to this place of course as soon as a few of the men saw my face they immediately turned pale and ran passed us screaming like they just realised I had the plague.

That's when Madam Elise ran towards me exclaiming loudly, " _Oh_ _mon_ _dieu,_ what are you thinking coming in here through the front, come with me this instant!." She took a tight hold of one of my arms and took me through the brothel and into the kitchen with Jamie following anxiously behind us.

It was only when I rested my basket of medicines on the kitchen's table that the hysterical house madam noticed Jamie was behind us. Obviously mistaking him for a customer she turned on her usual womanly charm and say to him in a flirtatious voice, "Monsieur, if you would just go to the main room and someone will come to..take care of you."

I had to stifle a smile when I saw the awkward look that first appeared on Jamie's face, he must have seen it when he looked over to me for he then smiled and quickly re-assumed his usual easy manner then told Elise, "I thank ye for ye kind offer Madame, but I'm just here to serve as Mademoiselle Beauchamp's escort, so perhaps some other time."

Madame Elise looked a little disappointed but let out a small laugh and then said while lightly stroking the side of Jamie's face, "Very well, Monsieur, but if you change your mind, let me know."

Elise then came back over to me and asked after the contents in the basket and went on to describe all the various herbs and the list of instructions for the ones that had to be made into a tea and also asked after any illnesses that the ladies here may be suffering from. Much later Madame Elise was called into the front room as Jamie and I started getting ready to leave and I jokingly asked him, "Some other time?"

Jamie then made a scottish noise that almost sounded like a sigh and teased back, "Well, it wouldn't be right to completely disappoint the lady and if had just said no outright, she may just kept on askin'."

We were nearly at the door still sniggering, when one of whores that I recognised as Miss Phryne cautiously approached me and say, speaking so low that I could barely hear her, "La Dame..I mean Mademoiselle...I need your help."

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned while looking over her to see if there was anything visibly wrong.

Phryne quickly voiced her refusal, "No, no, not me, come with me, quickly!."

Mildly confused I shared a brief look with Jamie then followed her up a couple flights of stairs before we came to the door of a room that looked pretty unused, when we entered and looked to the small bed and stopped in shock and horror for a moment and heard Jamie's voice behind me, "My God".

There on the bed was a small boy no older than maybe four or five years old and he was covered in bruises and had a black eye, hearing Jamie's voice the child opened his eyes and briefly looked us over and the healer in me returned with a passion and I went over to the boy, gently stroked his head, which woke him up and he managed to open his one good eye to look up at me as I looked over his injuries and I saw that someone had given the poor child a bad beating but thankfully nothing seemed to be broken or permanently damaged. I turned to look at Phryne who was standing anxiously by the door so I asked her in low voice, "What happened to him and what is this boy doing here?"

"His name is Claudel...he's a servant boy here, he's also a thief, he took a watch from one of gentlemen who comes here but...the man caught him and well..." She explained cautiously looking down at her folded arms and then continued, "Well anyway, me and the other girls managed to stop the man before it got much worse..but Madame Elise said she will not allow a thief to remain here and threw the boy out...but I managed to hide him up here, for at least until he's healed."

I silently gulped and ordered Phryne, "Alright, go get me some water and some clean cloth, now."

Phryne ran off downstairs and a looked over to Jamie who turned up one corner of his mouth in a weak attempt to reassure me and asked, "Will he be alright?"

"Yes, I mean he has some really bad bruising but I didn't bring anything for pain relief so right now I can only clean his wounds." I told him, trying to sound as professional as I could.

Jamie came over to sit on the bed next to the boy and ask him in perfect french, _"Alors garçon, comment_ _le mauvais_ _que_ _ça_ _fait_ _mal?"_ (translation: So lad, how bad does it hurt?)

 _"Mal."_ (translation: bad) Came the boy's choked, weary voice in answer.

I then jokingly added in, _"E_ _t je parie que l'autre homme est sorti pire_ _?"_ (translation: and I'll bet the other man came off worse)

" _Oui, milady."_ Came the lad's eager agreement.

Jamie chimed in again, _"Si aucun garçon infraction mais Claudel, ne semble pas très viril, maintenant Fergus qui est le nom d'un guerrier."_ (translation: Though, no offence lad but Claudel, doesn't sound very manly, now Fergus that's the name of a warrior).

The boy brightened up then and cried out, his voice becoming much clearer now, _"Fergus...oh oui j'aime ça très bien."_ (translation: Fergus...oh yes I like that very much)

This sweet moment of camaraderie between the three of us was interrupted by two loud voices coming towards the door and in burst in Madame Elise with Miss Phryne following after her still yelling out various excuses. When Madame Elise saw Fergus on the bed her face a startling, dark red colour and yelled out, "What is he doing here!?"

"Please Madame, it was only until he recovered." Phryne feebly tried to explain.

"I want him out, now!." Madame Elise yelled.

"But..but madame.." Phyne started to say but I called out not really thinking what I was saying.

"Fine, I'll take him."

This took everyone in the room by surprise even myself but once I said it knew I'd do it so I turned to look at Jamie and ask him, "Do you think you can carry him from here back to the shop, please?."

"Aye, of course." He nervously agreed looking at me as if I'd suddenly gone mad, and he may have been right.

* * *

Much later when we were back at the shop we put Fergus up to my room and I then put together a poultice and applied to his wounds and also made him a cup to warm milk then we left him to rest some more.

As we made our way back downstairs and asked Jamie, "So I suppose that was a more interesting afternoon than you were expecting?"

He answered teasingly, "Maybe, but I already kent ye were an interesting lady from when we first met."

I smiled in answer and Jamie then said, "Though I have to tell ye, lass, that after seeing everything ye did today, I must tell ye ye're amazing."

I blushed when we said this, which seemed to be a regular occurrence for me since I met him, and despite this rather stressful day I couldn't stop smiling. Then Jamie unexpectedly leaned down and to give me a long, slow kiss which shocked me for a second before I relaxed and wrapped my arms around his neck and felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pulling me tight against him. It went on for a long while before he reluctantly pulled away when he had to breathe.

"Wow." I breathed out, making Jamie snigger.

"Aye." He agreed and went on to ask me, "May I call on ye again tomorrow?"

I thought still trying to clear my head from our kiss and then remembered, "No..I mean I'd like you to but I have plans."

He looked disappointed, "What kind of plans?"

"I'll be at L'Hôpital des Anges, do you know it?"

"The charity hospital, aye, why there?" He asked curious.

"I work there sometimes on my days off."

"Maison Elise, the french court and L'Hôpital des Anges, ye do visit all kind of places don't ye, Sassenach?" He teased again.

"I do don't I, but I could do without the french court." I admitted teasing back.

"I canna say I disagree."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day Fergus felt a lot better but was still in too much pain to stay out of bed all day so I asked Delphine to keep an eye on him today while I was at L'Hôpital des Anges. As always the small hospital was so busy but I had been doing this for so long that I was used to it, in fact I kind of loved it. I realised soon after Master Raymond suggested I start working here that I needed it, to feel I had a purpose, to gain a sense on accomplishment from my day.

I was so just re-bandaging a patients leg when Mother Hildegarde, the nun in charge of the hospital, came walking by she paused to look over my work and gave a brief nod then looked over to me and asked, "What is it, _Mon_ _Cher_ , that has you in such a good mood today?"

I blushed and asked her back to avoid telling her about Jamie, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been smiling all day." She observed.

I let out a nervous laugh and just said, "I just had a really good couple of days, that's all."

I could tell she didn't really believe that but she just gave another slow nod in reply and went back to her rounds. Later, a little while before I was planning on heading home I heard Bouton, Mother Hildegarde's little dog that had been trained to sniff out internal infections, softly growling by the door at someone and then a familiar voice say back, "Oh, so it's gonna be like that yer wee fiend."

I could hardly believe my ears but rounded the corner to see Jamie having, what looked like, a staring match with Bouton. I gave out a small cough to get his attention away from the dog, he looked mildly embarrassed from being caught but when he saw it was me he gave me a bright smile and I smiled back and then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just passing by and I thought since it was getting late I could keep ye company back to the shop, before this wee monster attacked me." Jamie explained cheerily but then started eyeing Bouton again near the end, who was still blocking his way in.

"Thank you, just let me change out of my work clothes and I'll meet you back here." I told him and then went to get my things, trying not to think about what I must have looked like to him with hair all frizzy with some of my curls creeping out from my hairpins and my apron with blood stains on it.

When I came back I saw that Mother Hildegarde was now speaking with Jamie and I could see that Bouton was still keeping a weary eye on him.

I cheerily interrupted whatever they were talking about and asked Jamie, "Well, you ready to go?"

"Aye." He agreed with that same smile from before.

I gave Mother Hildegarde a brief nod and small smile as I went to give Bouton a quick pat which took his attention away from Jamie for about a second before he went right back to staring him down.

"We should go before Bouton has a real go at you." I teased.

"He wouldn't dare." He teased back, but still keeping a wary eye on the dog.

I turned back to give Mother Hildegarde a proper goodbye to see she was uncharacteristically giving us a wry smile. Choosing to ignore it a gave her a swift goodbye and pulled Jamie out behind me by the arm. When we stopped outside my carriage Jamie gentlemanly held out his hand to help me in which I accepted happily feeling that odd connection I always felt when we touched, and I offered him the seat across from me which he gleefully took. It wasn't until Alistair, Master Raymond's coachman closed the door that it really registered that we were now going to be trapped in a small, confined space together for the next few minutes or so.

I could see that Jamie now realised this too but decided to distract us from this fact by asking, "So ye seemed in a hurry for us to leave, not ashamed of me are ye, Sassenach?."

I could tell while he meant to be to just sound teasing but really did want to know so immediately I tried to reassure him. "No, of course not, it's just since being here I've never had a..what's the word...beau before."

This clearly surprised him, "Really? I do find that hard to believe."

I blushed at that comment and went on talking, "Well, I mean I've had..beaus before of course, I even had a pretty serious one before my Uncle Lamb died, but none of them really felt right."

Jamie then gently took my hand in his which made my breath start coming out short and he asked, his voice coming out husky, "What about now?"

"I'll let you know." I answered in the same husky voice.

He then started to move in closer to me and lay his other hand on the side of my face then softly stroke my cheek with his thumb, "Mo neighean donn."

"What does that mean?"

"My brown-haired lass."

I felt my face going even redder and attempted to duck my head down which I couldn't really manage with him still partly holding my head so I then tried to distract him by telling him, "Rather dull colour, brown, I've always thought."

"No, no not dull at all, it's like the water in a burn, the way it ruffles down o'er the rocks," He then moved his hand a little higher to lightly play with some of my loose curls, "And the dark and wavy spots, the wee bits are auburn when the sun touches it."

I was sure I had now forgotten how to breathe and I was only vaguely aware everything else and the only thing that was real and solid was the two of us right here and now. For the next thing I knew he was seated next to me with me in his arms kissing me. I'm not sure how long it lasted until we were pulled back to the rest of the world when the carriage stopped with a sharp jolt letting us know that we had arrived at the shop. Jamie slowly went back to his seat across form me so that we looked a little more respectable when Alistair opened the door to let us out when we exited the carriage I said, "You can use the carriage to get back to your cousin's house if you like, I don't think Alistair would mind."

"Of course not, mistress." Alistair affirmed with his usual calm, professional nature.

"No, lass it's fine I can walk from here." He quickly reassured me.

"So will I see you tomorrow too." I asked Jamie hopefully.

"Not tomorrow no," He told me sounded as disappointed as myself when he said it, "I've neglected my studies enough the last few days and my Da wouldna be beyond givin' me a hard thrashin' when I get home if didna put my time here to good use."

I laughed at this and told him, trying to sound as casual as possible, "I understand, but you're welcome to come visit whenever you want."

"Good, I will." He confirmed then gave a courtly bow in farewell then I watched him start to make his way down the street then look back at me just before he rounded the corner and was out of my sight.

* * *

When I entered the shop I saw Master Raymond was still up, waiting for me to make sure I came home alright, he looked up and smiled when he saw me enter and say, "Madonna, good to have you back before it got too dark for once."

"Well, I had a visitor at the hospital who offered to see me home and couldn't turn him down since I'm sure either he or Bouton would end up missing a limb." I explained jokingly.

"He? It wouldn't happen to have been your Mister Fraser would it?" He teased.

"Yes, it was very sweet."

"You really like him don't you?"

"Yes I do and that's the problem." Master Raymond now looked really confused so I started to explain, "Well when I decided I was going to stay here I never really considered that I'd find someone and now that I have...or may have, it means if I want this to be real I'm going to have to tell him the truth."

"You mean about where you come from?"

"Yes." I answered glumly, already dreading that conversation.

There was a still silence for a while but I decided to change to subject and think over what I was going to tell Jamie in the morning. "So I'm going to go up and check on Fergus before I go to bed."

"Alright, Madonna but let be just say that I do not think you have to worry to much about your young man I saw the way he looked at you yesterday and if he were less of a man he would be worshiping the ground you walk on."

"Maybe, but telling someone your from the future isn't likely to go down very well."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day Fergus, who was now feeling a lot better after nearly two days of bed rest, decided he wanted to help me with my medicines, which was sweet, except for his tendency to want to touch and know about everything in sight. In fact at this minute he was playing with a roll of bandages and was now had it wrapped around his arms which made me laugh and tell him, "You know you almost look like an Egyptian mummy."

Fergus looked over to me at the sound of my voice and now looked really confused by my observation so I explained, "Well in ancient egypt when someone died they would wrap them up in specially-made bandages and call them mummies."

"Why?" Fergus asked fascinated.

"I don't really know why, it was just their way." I answered cautiously, not really sure how to explain it, Fergus still somehow understand what I meant and went back to his game. He really was a sweet boy and smart too, for it was recently I had discovered that, despite his age, he could also speak english very well which he learned from Miss Phryne and some of the other ladies at the brothel since most of them could speak both english and french.

Master Raymond came into the room then carrying a small envelope and smirked at the little french boy covered in bandages then came over to me and told me, "Madonna, I've just received this message for you, I believe it's from Louise de La Tour."

He handed me the letter which I eagerly opened and read that it was Louise inviting to tea this afternoon. I let out a small sigh and smiled, tea with Louise was always a mixed bag in terms of how much of a good time it would be but she was my friend and she was always there for me in her own way.

* * *

So later that day I put on one of my finest dresses and made my way to Louise's house. When I got there I was quickly shown upstairs to the drawing room where Louise eagerly run over to me to give me a brief hug and ask excitedly, "Please, tell me everything?"

"About what?" I asked back confused.

"About your young gentlemen friend, of course." She answered slowly as though I were dimwitted.

This really shocked me, of course Louise briefly met Jamie at Versailles but I didn't think she knew enough to make such a big deal about it and I said as much to which she answered, giggling the whole time, "Ah, _Mon Cher,_ you cannot hide anything from me, my good friend Madame Geyer told me she saw you walking down the street with someone, who from her description sounded a lot like your Scotsman from Versailles."

I realised then that Madame Geyer must have seen me and Jamie that day we went to Maison Elise together. I looked over to Louise, who looked almost as excited about this than a child on Christmas morning, I smiled at her and answered truthfully, "It's true it was him, his name is Jamie Fraser."

"And?" Louise asked begging me to go on.

"And he's sweet, honest, kind and has a great sense of humour." I described sounding more dreamlike the more I thought of Jamie.

"Oh, _mon_ _chéri_ , you're in love." She cried sounding incredibly thrilled.

"No." I cried out immediately, not really believing my own answer.

Louise smirked skeptically at me and echoed back in sarcastic voice, "No."

"Alright, maybe I am," I admitted which made Louise's smirk turn into a real smile but I had to ask, "but I only just met him, isn't it too soon to know for sure?."

"Is that not up to you, Claire." Louise enquired.

"Yes, yes it is." I agreed smiling as I thought about Jamie again.

"Well, do you love him?" She asked slyly

I took me precisely two seconds to know the truth, "Yes, yes I do."

"Ooh, this is so exciting I believe I may have found you husband after-all." Louise exclaimed praising herself.

"Forgive me, Louise, but I do not think YOU found be husband, it was more like he found me." I jokingly told her.

She waved her hand in dismissal saying, "Details, details, although if I did not bring you to Versailles, he never would have found you."

"Of course, Louise, you are a master among matchmakers." I teased in answer.

"Was there ever any doubt," She agreed ignoring my teasing manner.

* * *

Later that evening when I came home, Fergus, who was still up, cried out, "Milady!" while running over to give me a hug. I knelt down as low as I could in this dress and caught him just before he reached me and give him a gentle squeeze, still being careful with his small, still bruised body.

I pulled back to ask him, "What are you doing still being up at this hour?"

He suddenly became very shy then and hesitantly answered me, "Maître Raymond..he said I could wait til you came home, milady."

I was touched by this and gave him a quick kiss on the top of his head and said, "Well that was very sweet of you, Fergus, now do you want be to carry you to bed or do you want to walk?"

He wordlessly lifted his arms up in answer so I gently lifted him up into my arms and up to his room, then helped him get ready for bed, tucked him in and gave him a small kiss on his forehead. I gently lifted my head up to see Fergus was already drowsy, "Well good night Fergus, and sleep well."

I turned to see Delphine watching me, she looked like she was going to say something so I quickly put a finger over my mouth to silently tell her to be quiet and gently shuffled us out of the room.

I then asked, still mindful not to be too loud, "What?"

"Nothing, _mademoiselle,_ it's just so lovely seeing the two of you together." Delphine told me honestly.

"Well, thank you, but well, Fergus is very easy to love."

"Trust me, _mon_ _amie,_ it is no small thing to truly love a child."

"Well, I can't argue that." I agreed.

Delphine then decided to talk about something else and asked, "Well, how was your visit with the Marquise de Rohan?"

I thought back to the conversation I had with Louise about Jamie and answered thoughtfully, "Very enlightening."

"How so?" Delphine asked, intrigued.

"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow, but let's just say that she helped me realise something."

Delphine looked like she wanted to pry more but knowing how late it was she agreed and told me goodnight, "Alright, _bonne nuit."_

 _"Bonne nuit."_ I said, wishing her goodnight too.

I made me way to my room, which was right across from Fergus', got ready for bed then sat in front of the mirror and started combing my head while I thought about Jamie. Of course now I knew that I loved him it only heightened my resolve about telling him the truth about me, I just need to work out exactly what I wanted to say.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two days later at L'Hôpital des Anges I was doing my rounds, now I had Fergus here with me ever since he felt well enough to leave the house he had become my second shadow, everywhere I went he insisted on coming with me. Master Raymond just laughed when I mentioned it to him and joked 'he just loves his _maman_ that's all' and that I should enjoy it while it lasts until he was old enough to just want his independence. Luckily, Fergus and Bouton made friends right away so he was out of the way while I was tending to the more severe cases, for I wasn't exactly sure how Fergus would react to seeing me cut people open or even seeing the more horrific diseases. I was busy tending to a young man suffering from scrofula when I looked up suddenly and saw Jamie watching me fascinated. I gave him a small smile then asked Sister Angelique to finish seeing to my patient and went over to talk to him.

"Jamie, it's so good to see you, I thought I may have lost you for good." I teased him, trying to hide my eagerness, I had really missed him the last few days so there was a new thrill at seeing him again this time.

"Trust me, Sassenach, ye're never gonna lose me." He teased back.

God I hope that is true. "Good."

We just stood there smiling at each other for what felt like both a long and too short a time before we heard a soft growling noise coming from somewhere near the ground. We turned towards the noise to see it was Bouton, it was obvious that Jamie's absence hadn't endeared him to the little dog. Unlike Fergus who had followed after Bouton for when he saw Jamie, he then flung himself onto his leg in excitement, which would have knocked Jamie over if he wasn't so quick at finding his balance.

He laughed at young Fergus, patted his head and politely asked him, "It is good to see ye again too, Laddie, but can I have my leg back now?"

Fergus reluctedly let go of Jamie's leg and smiled up at him then told him, "It is good to see you Milord, Milady has missed you."

Jamie looked back over to me at this information wearing one of his wry smiles and asked, "Has she then?"

I blushed under his gaze while Fergus started to talk again, "Yes, she talks about you all the time."

I laughed awkwardly and tried to disprove this, "He's exaggerating."

Fergus was momentarily distracted from Jamie by the word and asked, "What does ex..exsanduate mean?"

I let out a genuine laugh then and tried to explain, "Exaggerate, Fergus, it means...making something sound bigger than it really is."

"Oh."

I turned back to Jamie and asked, "Anyway are you going stay and wait for me?"

"Only if ye want me to?" Jamie answered, sounding as if he was trying to not sound too eager.

"I'd like you to, I really need to talk to you about something...and it's important." I told him, hesitantly.

He then looked confused by this for a moment but then happily told me, eyeing up Bouton, "Alright I'll wait outside just in case your wee dog gets any ideas."

"Good."

* * *

An hour or two later I managed to finish for the day so I quickly went to find Fergus so we could go. I found him still playing with Bouton, if Fergus really was planning to continue coming with me, I would have to try to find something for him to do here for when Mother Hildegarde needed Bouton to work.

"Fergus, it's time to go home." I called to him.

He looked up at the sound of my voice and gave Bouton one last pat before running over to me and taking a tight hold of my hand, I lead us outside and found Jamie waiting for us.

He smiled when he saw us then went over to our carriage and opened the door while giving us a gallant bow and said, while holding out his hand for me, "Your servant, Madam."

I let out a stifled laugh and took his offered hand to get into the carriage with Fergus following right after to sit next to me then Jamie jumped in too. We had an enjoyable ride back to the shop with Jamie asking me all about my day while Fergus asked me questions about the patients I mentioned, so I made sure to tactfully avoid the more unpleasant cases. Until we finally reached our destination and Jamie eagerly jumped out then gently lowered Fergus out of the carriage and handed me out afterward.

Fergus spoke up then and asked Jamie, "Are coming inside, Milord?"

Jamie turned to me silently asking me the same thing, so I answered Fergus' question for him, "I don't know Fergus," I then thought I may as well get this talk with Jamie over with and asked Fergus, "But why don't you run in and tell Master Raymond we're back, I know he will have some supper for you?"

Fergus hesitated when I first told him to go inside but as soon as I mentioned food he was already heading towards the door, leaving me and Jamie alone.

I fully turned to Jamie and took a deep breath bracing myself for whatever was going to happen when I told him. Jamie noticing my nervousness, gently placed his hand on my arm and asked, "What is it, Sassenach?"

I raised my head up to look Jamie right in eye and told him, "I have to tell you something and I'm not sure how you will take it."

His expression then turned very gloomy, sighed and said in a controlled voice, "Oh, it's alright Miss Beauchamp, I understand...," He paused for moment trying to regain himself, I was extremely confused about whatever he was trying to say, "I appreciate yer being honest with me about yer feelings and break off this relationship now rather than later and..."

Finally understanding his meaning I quickly interrupted him, "No! No that's not what I meant to say at all."

"It's not?" Jamie asked sounding hesitantly hopeful.

"No, of course not," I reassured him, now laying my hand on his arm, "I lo..like you Jamie, I like you a lot but if we are going to continue with whatever this is between us, I have to tell you the truth about where I come from."

"I thought ye told me ye were raised by yer Uncle and travelled around the world?." He asked, suspiciously.

"Yes that is true but there was a little more to it than that," I told him, nervously and lead him closer to the shop so we were well out of earshot of anyone else and then just come out with it, "You see I'm from the future, I was born on October the 20th in the year 1918 nearly two-hundred years from now."

Jamie turned away from me then, staring into space trying to absorb all this, it had gone deadly quiet and it stayed that way for long time until I finally couldn't stand the silence anymore and called out his name, "Jamie, Jamie, do you hear me?"

He answered me, almost whispering, "I hear ye."

I felt my eyes watering up and cried out, "You think I'm raving mad, don't you?"

He turned back to me suddenly at this and told me, still using a quiet voice, "No, no I believe ye, Sassenach."

I wasn't expecting that and stared at him blankly, not really believing him. He saw that clear on my face and explained, "I didna understand abit not yet but I know enough about ye to trust ye word, and I believe there is a truth between us...so whatever ye tell me I will believe ye."

I nervous smile then appeared on my face and Jamie took a gentle hold of my hand and asked, "Can ye tell me more?"

So I told him everything, the whole story about my life in 1938, about the cave up in the hills and extraordinary circumstances of my arrival here.

"Ye never thought about going back?" He asked.

"At first I wanted to but by the time the, whatever it was that brought me here, re-opened I realised that there wasn't much for me to go back to." I tried feebly to explain.

"Oh, good," He exclaimed, sounding relieved, "I mean I'd really miss ye."

"I'd miss you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ever since I told Jamie the truth he was constantly asking me questions about the future and was fascinated about everything I told him especially my descriptions of automobiles and aeroplanes, there was also now the sense that we could truly tell each other anything now that there was virtually nothing else to hide.

One day after escorting me back home from L'Hôpital des Anges, which had become a common occurance, although he was wise enough to wait for me outside to avoid Bouton, Fergus had just fallen asleep next to me in the carriage, he'd had a long day while I didn't actually find anything for him to do today he'd asked to come with me during my rounds today so I told Mother Hildegarde I'd only treat patients with broken bones or minor wounds which was fine, it was actually quite fun with Fergus helping me by handing me my tools and bandages.

Jamie suddenly asked me nervously, "So this Frank Randall, was it serious between the two of ye?"

God, I was hoping he wouldn't want to ask about Frank, not that there was anything that bad to tell him about but when I decided not to go back I hadn't really thought about him.

"Umm, yes it was, or it was on it's way to being serious...he actually proposed once." I nervously admitted.

I could see that this fact disturbed him but he recovered quickly and asked, "What did ye say?"

"Well, it was around then that my Uncle first got sick so I told him I didn't think it was right time," I explained, while trying to sort it all out in my own head, "He said he understood but after that he took a job at Oxford University, he was sulking I suppose, and I didn't see him very much until Uncle Lamb got alot worse even then he wasn't really there for me, or at least not in the way I needed him to be after Uncle Lamb died, his taking me to France was his way of winning me back over."

"I take it, it didn't work?" He asked, rather unnecessarily considering I already told him how I ended up here.

"Obviously." I answered, sadly thinking it all over.

Fergus then shifted slightly in his sleep so I gently put my arm around him and pull him closer to me so he'd be more comfortable then turned my attention back to Jamie who was looking rather awkward.

"Sassenach...were ye...did ye and Frank...I mean ye said ye were away together, alone, so did ye ever lie with him?"

Oh, I suppose we haven't really told each other everything, "Well, yes I did," Jamie's eyes bulged out at this so I quickly tried to explain it better, "Well in my time it wasn't as unacceptable to do so before being married, it was more just frowned upon."

He lay back in his seat in deep thought I let him think for moment before asking him worriedly, "Does that bother you?"

He looked at me and seeing my worried expression answered gently, "No, well yes but more just because it was another man but I find I canna feel ill of ye."

I blushed and told him, "Well, thank you for that and it's better that you know, in fact let's make promise, no more secrets."

He smiled and agreed, "No more secrets."

Jamie then took a deep breath and said carefully, "And with that in mind, I'd like to say something to ye, Sassenach."

"Alright, go ahead." I told him curiously.

He gently took hold of my free hand and looked right at me and said, in a low but clear voice, "Sassenach, Claire, I love ye, I've loved ye from the moment I saw ye at Versailles, my father told me when I met the right woman I'd have no doubt and he was right I kent right away ye were the one I was meant to share my life with."

I was so overcome with emotion by this admission that I couldn't even speak for a long while and just gave his hand a light squeeze until I finally pulled myself together enough to get out smiling the whole time, "I love you too."

Jamie smiled in relief and leaned towards me getting ready to kiss me when Fergus, who was still tucked under my arm, let out a sleepy sigh letting us know he was awaking up which made Jamie and I share a awkward laugh and I turned my head round to look at Fergus, who had just opened his eyes and said to him in a low voice, "So decided to return to the land of the living have you?"

" _Oui,_ milady." Fergus yawned

I then gave Fergus a small kiss on top of his head then looked out of the carriage window and saw that we were just turning into the street were the shop lay and I told him, "Well it's a good thing too, we're almost home."

Fergus gave a sleepy 'hmm' in reply which made me smile as the carriage came to halt and gallantly jumped up and out of the carriage to open the door for me while I pulled Fergus fully into my arms so I could carry him inside the shop.

The three of us made our way to the door then Jamie looked back to make sure Allistair, the coachman wasn't watching us, then lightly tapped my arm making me turn round to face him, then wearing a mischievous look on his face looked down at Fergus' sleepy face and ask him, "Listen laddie, could ye do me a small favour and close your eyes until I tell ye to?"

Fergus looked confused by this request but closed his eyes, next thing I knew Jamie was kissing me, it was long and slow while he was gently holding my head in place until he pulled away but still cradled my head for a few moments looking into my eyes before letting me go.

He looked down at Fergus and gently told him, "Ye can open ye eyes now." but only got a small snore in reply which made us laugh.

"I'd better put him to bed, he's exhausted." I told Jamie in a hushed voice.

"Aye," He agreed in same hushed voice, then gave me another swift kiss and said softly, "Goodnight, Mo Neighean Donn."

Then after lightly stroking Fergus' sleepy head and opening the front door for me since I didn't have any free hands then gave me another smile and waked off into the night turning back to look at me before he was out of sight.

* * *

Two days later, I was at another party at Versailles with Louise except this time it was at the royal stables I also was waiting for Jamie, he told me yesterday that he'd be here with his Cousin Jared and that he wanted me to meet him.

"Claire, stop fidgeting," Louise told me laughing at my nervousness, "Trust me, _Ma Cherie_ , no man is worth fetting this much over."

I gave a small 'hmm' in agreement but was still looking out for Jamie when I just noticed that Fergus who had been hanging onto my skirts for most of the morning was gone. I quickly turned to Louise and asked, "Louise, you didn't happen to see where Fergus has wondered off to?"

"No, _Mon cher,_ I did not." She answered, not really interested.

"Well I had better go find him."

Louise may have objected if I was not already five yards away from her looking, I was just thinking that Fergus couldn't have gone far I only just saw him about five minutes ago when I saw a flash of his light blue coat that Delphine had dressed him in for us coming here.

What I saw shocked me, I tall gentleman in a red, british army coat was dragging poor Fergus off towards the maze with army man's hand over his mouth. I quickly dashed off after them until I came across them, with the man holding the small boy against the maze wall.

I shouted out to him, "Hey, you let him go, now!"

"Milady!" Fergus yelled out relieved to see me, and my cries had distracted the man enough that Fergus stamped on the army man's foot and ran towards me reattaching himself to my skirts.

I quickly looked him over but he appeared undamaged then turned to look at the army man, who was kneeled over and seeing to his injured foot, and I yelled out, "I don't suppose you'd like offer an explanation for this, sir?!"

The army man looked up then, and it was as if I'd seen a ghost, the man was wearing Frank's face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The man was angry and glaring at me and Fergus but mastered himself enough to introduce himself, "I am Captain Jonathan Wolverton Randall, Madam, and that boy is a thief."

So this must be Frank's ancestor then, Black Jack Randall he'd called him. It was then after finally giving this Captain Randall's face a proper look that I could see that his eyes were sunken and he was rather pale though. Then finally taking in what the Captain said I looked at Fergus who then cried up to me, "No Milady, I did not take anything from him I swear!"

"Liar!" The Captain yelled back, making Fergus clutch even tighter to me.

I spoke up then, "Captain, if my...," I stumbled a bit on what to call Fergus to strangers, "...ward says that he didn't take anything from you then I believe him."

"He most certainly did steal something from me, at Maison Elise he stole my watch!"

I suddenly realised this must have been the man that had beaten Fergus at Maison Elise. I said to him, trying to refrain myself from giving him a similar treatment to the one he dished out to Fergus that day, "Well from now on, Captain, I'd appreciate it that it you have any complaints concerning my ward you will please direct them to me so I can decide whatever punishment I see fit, instead of taking matters into your own hands."

I then took a firm hold of Fergus' hand and moved to get us as far away from this Captain Randall as possible.

But before we moved too far I was struck by a sudden thought I briefly looked back at Captain Randall and warned him before continuing back toward the party, "Also, keep in mind, Captain, that I am well known here with many powerful friends and if you come anywhere near me or my ward again without direct permission you will regret it!"

Once we were a good distance away I bent down and asked Fergus what happened. It then came tumbling out of him, "Well, Milady, I was hungry so I went to find something to eat and next thing that man was dragging me away."

I looked around to make sure he didn't follow us and not seeing him around I turned to Fergus and told him, "Well from now on stay close to me while we're here, alright," Fergus nodded eagerly at this and I nodded back and then said, trying to distract him from what just happened, "Alright, let's get you something to eat."

I lead Fergus over to the table with most food on it and asked him what he would like. Fergus took one long look at all the food and called up to me eagerly, "Everything!"

I laughed and asked one of the servants nearby to hand me a small plate which I quickly filled with a bit of everything, not too much because while Fergus certainly had a good-sized appetite I didn't want to risk him getting sick later. As soon as Fergus was happy munching away his food I gave a another look around, just to be sure, but luckily Captain Randall was no where in sight but someone else caught my eye that made me smile. It was Jamie.

Seeing that I spotted him he smiled back at me. Then quickly made his way over to me and gave me a happy, "Good morning, Sassenach."

"Good morning, Jamie." I greeted him back, then gave the party another quick scan before giving Jamie my full attention.

Seeing my nervous look Jamie looked concerned and asked, "Sassenach? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, well it is now," I half-explained to him not wanting talk about it here, with so many gossiping courtiers around unless I had to, "I'll tell you all about it later though I promise."

Seeing my serious expression he reluctantly nodded and turned to greet Fergus, who was still busy clearing his plate, "Mornin' laddie, I see ye're enjoying yerself."

" _Oui,_ milord," He answered with a happy smile and then held out a bit of cake from his plate toward Jamie and innocently asked, "Do you want some?"

Jamie laughed and gently stroked his head and answered, "No thank ye, Laddie," He then reached into his coat and like magic pulled out a bilboquet then handed it towards Fergus, "This is for you."

"Thank you, milord," Fergus said putting his plate down and taking the toy, instantly mystified by it.

It was then that I became aware of the older gentleman who was standing in front of us. As soon as Jamie saw him he rushed over to the gentlemen, he was small and lanky with black eyes but with an easy smile, and introduced him, "Claire, this my cousin Jared Fraser, and Jared, this is Claire Beauchamp."

Jared then charmingly took my hand to give it a small kiss in greeting and said, in a slight french accent, "Well, Miss Beauchamp, I must say I am delighted to finally the young lady who had stolen my young cousin's heart."

I blushed at this and said back to him jokingly, "Well to be totally truthful, Mister Fraser, the heart-stealing was completely mutual I assure you."

We all shared a good laugh at this while Jamie and I shared a look to let him know it was true.

* * *

The rest to the party went very smoothly and I found I liked Jamie's cousin very much. He even insisted that Jamie should escort us home, not that he wouldn't anyway but it did show that Jared liked me.

While on the way home I told Jamie all about my encounter with Captain Randall, which made Jamie skin turn red and eyes go hard.

"Jamie?" I called to him gently trying to get his attention back on me.

Hearing my voice Jamie turned to face me and seeing my worried look, soften his expression and gently stroked the side of my face then turned to look at Fergus who was still playing with his new toy.

"If anything had happened, to either of ye I, I don't know what I'd do." Jamie muttered, in a hard but low voice so Fergus wouldn't hear him.

"Hey, I'm fine, we're fine." I told him, laying my hand over his.

"But I...He...If." Jamie stammered out, desperately trying to think of what to say.

"I know, Jamie, I know," I said trying to calm him down, "But we're still here, nothing happened."

"But something could have, I don't ever want to lose ye, either of ye." Suddenly he was kissing me, until I heard Fergus giggling at us.

We looked over to him to see him wearing this goofy smile. Then told him trying to sound scolding, "It's not polite to stare, young man."

" _Oui,_ milady." Fergus quickly agreed and returned his attention back to his toy, with exaggerated interest, while Jamie and I sat back in our seats.

We stayed that way until we got back home and I asked Fergus to go ahead and tell Master Raymond we were home so Jamie and I have a moment alone.

"Claire," Jamie started taking hold of my hand, "I have loved ye, ever since I first saw ye, I do not think I ever told ye but I saw ye before that incident in the alcove."

My eyes became slightly wider at this admission before Jamie continued on, "I saw ye, so bonny in that red dress, I remember I was verra jealous of all those other men talking with ye, until I saw yer face telling me ye werena enjoying their company at all." I laughed at this in remembrance, "I was standin' there watchin' ye, tryin' to get up the courage to go over and talk w'th ye, when the fireworks started, I only turned away for a moment and I saw ye were gone," He paused taking a breath, "But yer dress made yer easy to spot and I saw yer go into the alcove, I was only my sense of propriety that stopped me following ye when I saw one of the 'men' from before already heading there so I went after him and yer know the rest."

I then gave the hand that Jamie was still holding a light stroke with my thumb and Jamie finished his story, "Well after I saved ye and ye let me stay and talk with ye and when ye had to leave, I knew that ye belonged to me, and I belong to ye," He then got down on one knee and asked, "So I ask ye now, Claire Beauchamp will ye marry me?"

I was so overcome with happiness I just stood there smiling until I realised he still needed an answer, "Yes, yes I'll marry you."

He immediately smiled, stood up and kissed me, it lasted a long time until Jamie felt my tears coming down my face. He pulled away confused until he saw my happy face, guessing the reason for his confusion I told him, "It's alright, really, these are happy tears."

"Aye, I ken, Sassenach." He agreed in a low voice and kissed me again.

* * *

I cannot say how long Jamie and I stood out there kissing last night but at some point I did manage to get upstairs to bed, with a big smile on my face. Then through the next morning had been walking around the shop and going about my work with the biggest smile on my face, Delphine called it my 'love haze'.

Later while I was counting the stock in the back like I usually do, with Fergus trying to help me, Delphine came to me and told me there was a gentleman here asking for me. I wasn't really surprised by this my title as, 'La Dame Blanche' did sometimes attract a few customers who would specifically ask for me, what did surprise me was the gentlemen himself. He looked nearly exactly like, Black Jack Randall.

Once I got a proper look though I knew immediately it wasn't Jonathan Randall. This gentleman was much younger and while he had the same dark hair and eyes there was an air of innocence and gentleness about him that put me somewhat at ease. When he saw me he bowed and asked, "Are you the one who they call, La Dame Blanche?"

"Umm, yes," I answered still mildly shocked by the resemblance but took a deep breath and continued, "But I've never been particularly fond of that name, so please, Claire Beauchamp, will do."

He nodded nervously then bowed and introduced himself, "I am Alexander Randall, Madam, at your service, and I need your help."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What kind of help?" I asked confused.

"My brother, Jonathan.." He started, before I rather rudely interrupted.

"Yes, I've met him." I coldly told him.

"Yes, he told me...but please he's ill and all the previous doctors we've seen have done nothing but cause him further pain." He pleaded, sounding desperate.

I turned to Master Raymond and Delphine to ask, "I'm going to take Mister Randall into the back room, can one of you keep Fergus with you while we talk?"

Master Raymond nodded I knelt down and asked Fergus gently, "Listen I need you to stay with Master Raymond and help look after the shop, alright."

Fergus reluctantly nodded and after I gave him a quick kiss on his forehead nudged him toward Master Raymond then lead Alex Randall into the back room, where I asked him curiously, "Why did you come to me?"

"Because my brother asked about you while he was at Versailles, and we heard all the stories about you, people say you are a great healer." Alex explained, sounding desperate.

"Well it is good to know that people consider me so." I answered, trying to give myself time to think about this.

"Please...I need your help." He pleaded, eyes tearing up.

I let out a low breath, already regretting what I was going to say, "Alright, leave your address and I'll come to examine your brother tomorrow afternoon, but I can't make any promises until I know what I'm dealing with."

Alex Randall let out a long breath that he had been nervously keeping hold of and smiled then gratefully said, "Thank you, Miss Beauchamp."

"Don't thank me yet, I won't know how much I can help your brother til tomorrow." I told him, trying to wave off his thank you.

"Still, I will thank you for at least agreeing to see him." He told me, honestly.

* * *

Later that night, when Jamie came to visit, while we were out on the porch, I told him everything he was not happy.

"Are ye mad woman, ye canna really be serious about helping that _man_." He growled and forced out the word 'man', clearly thinking of a much worse name to call Captain Randall.

I gently took his hands in mine in an attempt to calm him and told him, "I have to, I mean if it had been him who asked me I almost definitely would have refused but, his brother seems to be a good man and he's desperate."

"Then let him find some other healer to tend him." He asked me in a much calmer voice.

"I don't think I can, I mean if Alex Randall is desperate enough to come to me for help after what happened between his brother and I, then it must be pretty bad." I tried to explain, and really trying to also persuade myself that this was the right thing to do too.

Jamie took a deep breath and then told me, "Fine but ye have to take me with ye when ye go."

"Oh, I do?" I asked in a tone of mock snarkiness.

"Aye, ye do," He insisted, "We both know enough about this Captain Randall to know he's dangerous."

I thought for moment and realised he was right, "Alright, you're right and I would feel safer with you there."

"Thank ye." Jamie said, relieved.

"Although keep in mind that this maybe the only time I'll ever let you have your way." I told him, teasing.

Jamie smiled and teased back, "Well I suppose when we marry ye'll forgo promising to obey me."

This made me laugh and I then took my hands out of his to put them round the back of his head while saying, "Well I can certainly promise to humour you once in a while."

"Well that'll have to do, Sassenach." He teased in mock sadness, while he circled my waist with his arms, he then leaned down and kissed me.

Much later when we broke apart Jamie then asked, "While we are speakin' about our gettin' married, do ye want to get married here, in Paris?"

I had to think for a minute before answering, "I think so, I mean it would just make more sense," I paused before explaining further, "I mean it would certainly mean we could get married a lot sooner and it would also mean Master Raymond and Delphine could come but wouldn't you rather have your family around you when we get married."

"Aye, I would but ye see, I was thinkin' that if we got married here it would also be a lot easier for us to travel back to Scotland when ye and me could share one cabin." Jamie reasoned, clearly still thinking it over.

"Yes, it would."

"Although I have to warn ye, I tend to suffer from seasickness so I willna be best company." Jamie informed me, in his usual good humour.

This made me laugh again.

"Also, it's not like I willna have any family there, my cousin Jared will certainly come and Murtagh, he's my godfather, might be here by then my father is apparently sending him to check on me since I havena been writin' to him much lately."

"You haven't." I cried, quite shocked by this because of how close Jamie told me he was with his family back home.

Jamie blushed at this, clearly a little ashamed but teased it away, "Well I've been pretty caught up with ye and Fergus, I didna know if ye're aware of this but ye are quite a handful."

"Oh, really." I teased back.

We ended up laughed again and just when Jamie was leaning down to kiss me again we were promptly interrupted by a loud, 'Ahem'.

We turned to see Master Raymond watching us and we quickly parted slightly embarrassed.

I then asked Master Raymond, slightly annoyed at the interruption, "Yes?"

"Excuse the interruption, Madonna, but it's Fergus' bedtime and I thought you'd want to be the one to put him to bed." He explained, in a smug voice.

I softened a bit at the mention of Fergus and nodded, "Alright, just ask Delphine to get him dressed for bed and tell Fergus I'll be up in a minute to tuck him in."

"Very well, Madonna." Master Raymond agreed, then went back inside extra slowly.

Jamie and I sniggered at ourselves as soon as Master Raymond was out of sight.

"Well, I...um...should go." I told him sadly, in a low voice

"Aye." He agreed in the same sad, low voice.

Then he quickly leaned back down to give me another quick, but passionate kiss then whispered out, 'Goodnight, Mo Neighean Donn."

I blushed and said goodnight back to him, then slowly removed myself from his arms and headed inside.

* * *

Next afternoon, I was headed to Alex and Jonathan Randall's residence as I promised with Jamie as my escort. Fergus was not happy about my leaving him behind, I didn't tell him who patient was going to be, I didn't think he'd understand but I knew it was the right thing to do.

"I still didna like this." Jamie stated, rather unnecessarily.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm not too fond of this idea either." I told him, honestly.

"I know ye didna have to do this if ye didna want to."

"Yes I do, I'm pretty sure it's not okay to only treat the people I like and if I walked away from this it would always haunt me to know I might have left I man to suffer when I could have done something to prevent it even one as bad as Captain Randall." I reasoned, while checking over the medical supplies I brought with me. I brought everything I could think of that would help me diagnose, whatever this Captain Randall was suffering from, just so I could hopefully avoid being here longer than I needed to.

The carriage came to a halt in front of a small, but fine looking building. I looked down to make sure it was the right place then slowly went over to the door, with Jamie following right behind me, and knocked on the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The door opened by a well-dressed servant who let us inside and into the entrance hall. We then heard someone frantically coming down the stairs, it was Alex Randall. His face brightened up when he saw me and cried out, "Thank God, I was worried you'd change your mind."

"Well, I promised I'd come, now if you'd take me to your brother so I can get to work?." I asked him, politely.

"Of course, of course." He answered frantically, then curiously noticed Jamie faithfully standing behind me.

I then remembered my manners, "Oh, forgive me, this is my fiancé, Jamie Fraser." I happily introduced, getting an odd little thrill from this being the first time I've gotten to introduce Jamie as my future husband to anybody. I mean I told Master Raymond, Delphine and Fergus we got engaged but this is the first time I'd ever get to actually call him, 'my fiancé' to someone. I hadn't had the change to tell Louise yet, I wanted to wait til I had the whole day to do it, since I had a pretty clear idea of what her reaction would be and I already felt exhausted at the thought.

I was shocked back to the present when I heard Alex asked us the follow him. I briefly turned to Jamie to share a doubtful smile and follow Alex back up the stairs, while he was telling more about his brother's symptoms.

"At first he just seemed to be eating less but then he would feel nauseous, then he would sometimes feel weak during the day and ever since yesterday he will not stop coughing."

"What did the previous physicians say?" I asked, beginning to put together an idea of a diagnosis.

"Well, back when it was just nausea they said it was a simple stomach ailment and when the weakness started another doctor said it was a disease in his blood, so they bled him but that only made him much worse, so we had him leave."

"That was a wise choice," I agreed, "pompous quacks!."

Jamie let out a small laugh at my last comment which he quickly tried of smother out to respect.

We then started to hear loud coughing coming from one of the bedrooms and Alex lead Jamie and me inside. My patient Captain Jonathan Randall, who was resting on the bed, briefly managed to stop coughing when he saw us come in and looked about as happy to see me as I was at my being here.

"Miss Beauchamp." He managed to choke out in greeting before he couldn't hold back anymore of his coughing and put his handkerchief over his mouth. When he removed it I saw it was covered in pink-coloured phlegm, which immediately put me in the doctor-patient role.

I quickly moved toward the bed with my bag of medical supplies. I firstly took out a bit of parchment and rolled into a tube to use as a makeshift stethoscope and asked Captain Randall, "Could you loosen your nightshirt please, I need to listen to your heartbeat?"

He looked momentarily put out by this request but reluctantly obliged and placed the tube to his bare chest until I found his heartbeat, and I heard it. It was hard at first to hear because of his coughing but after a long while of listening I concluded that his heartbeat was quite irregular it would quite often skip a beat or suddenly go faster. This combined with his other symptoms meant it was fairly easy to come to a diagnosis.

I sighed and put the tube back into my bag and made sure to keep a respectful distance from Captain Randall before telling him and his brother. Alex, who had been hovering over me the whole time, and sensed I had come to an conclusion asked in a nervous voice, "Well?"

"Well.." I repeated trying gather my words.

I looked over at Captain Randall, who was staring at me, and seeing the uncomfortable expression on my voice yelled over in his usual unpleasant tone, occasionally coughing in-between words.

"Just say it...Miss Beauchamp, I can...already tell it's...going to be something...perfectly terrible...and I can guess your...sentiments towards me you might...enjoy saying it!"

That actually did make what I had to say easier, "I'm afraid it looks like congestive heart failure."

This made Captain Randall very quiet and I turned to Alex who was nodding and muttering, "Good, good," and then his voice returned to its normal volume and he asked me, "So you know what it is, so how do can you cure it?"

I paused and Jamie, sensing I may need his support, came up beside me and it helped me feel safer to tell Alex and his brother the truth, "I can't cure it, congestive heart failure simply means your brother's heart is going to stop working and there is no way to fix it."

"I told you this would be a waste of time!" Jack Randall cried out, before succumbing to another loud coughing fit.

I gently turned to Alex and asked him, "Maybe we should step outside and let your brother rest?"

"Yes, alright." Alex agreed, sounding quite in shock over the revelation that his brother was going to die.

When we were out into the hallway Alex finally spoke again, "Is there really nothing you can do?"

I thought for moment and told as straightforwardly as possible, "Well, I could certainly help treat some of his symptoms, like the coughing and nausea, so he won't be in much pain but there really is no cure for this."

Alex eyes then started to fill up with tears and Jamie came forward to lay sympathic hand on his shoulder and say, "Come on man, let's go get ye a drink it'll help calm ye some."

Alex slowly nodded his head in response and lead us into a small sitting room while Jamie asked a passing servant to fetch us all some whisky. Once we all had a drink in our hands Alex took a large gulp of his, which did restore some colour in his cheeks.

He managed to regather himself to slowly say, "I'm not blind know what my brother is, but we have only ever had just the two of us to be there for each other...I mean our parents are still alive but the only one of us they really cared about was our oldest brother, Edward since he's the heir...so me and Johnny were pretty much left to raise ourselves and Edward never cared enough about either us to do anything about it."

"I'm so sorry, Alex." I apologised and laid a sympathetic hand on his wrist.

He brushed off my apology, "Don't be sorry it's not your fault, you've done nothing wrong and I really do appreciate you coming here to help when you really didn't have to."

"You're right I didn't but since you were brave enough to come to me and ask for my help, it was only right that I was brave enough to give it or try to." I answered with a sympathetic smile.

Alex nodded and asked, "You mention treating his symptoms?"

"Well, I think I'll give you a list of some herbs and medicines that could help your brother and they should really be easy enough for you to use yourself," I explained, while getting out a quill and paper and starting writing, "but if you need any help or just need someone to talk to, feel free to call on me at the shop or ask me to come here anytime."

Once I finished the list I handed it to Alex to look over and gently turned to Jamie and told him that we should go and leave Alex to be with his brother now.

* * *

We were on the carriage ride back to the shop when Jamie finally spoke, "Do ye think he'll be alright?"

Knowing he meant Alex and thought for a second before answering, "Yes..No..I hope so, I think a situation like that tests even the best of us but Alex seems like he'll be able to get through it as long as we has someone he can turn to."

"And I'm sure he is glad to know that someone was you."

"Thank you, Jamie."

Jamie then smiled and lifted one arm towards me in invitation which I silently accepted and lay my head on his shoulder while he put his arm around me. We stayed like that all the way back to the shop where I was quickly welcomed by Fergus.

"Milady!" He yelled and quickly gave me a hug.

"Hello Fergus, what a lovely welcome, and how was your day?" I asked him, and gently stroked the top of his head.

Fergus then went on to talk about Master Raymond letting him help with all his various potions, I did hope that he hadn't been teaching him about how to make his fake crocodile blood. I'd prefer Fergus didn't think it was okay to cheat people.

Later Jamie managed to get a moment alone with me so he could say goodbye, "So I'll come visit ye tomorrow, Sassenach and we can start to really talk about our wedding plans."

"That sounds wonderful, I can't wait." I told him, feeling that I may burst with happiness just thinking about it.

He then gently pulled me towards me to give me a brief but thorough kiss and he was on his way but paused once to look back at me before continuing back to his cousin's house.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Oh, _Ma Petite_ , I was beginning to think it would never happen," Louise cried excitedly, yelled out, while hugging me "I am so happy for you!"

"Thank you, Louise, Jamie and I are very happy too." I answered, laughing at her exuberance.

"Oh, of course you are, now the real work begins, have you talked about the wedding plans?" She asked, eagerly.

"Yes, actually Jamie and I would like to get married here in Paris. Nothing too big, and Jamie is adamant that it be done properly in a church and I think I would like it to be simple since there won't be that many people coming."

Louise looked a little disappointed when I said I wanted it to be simple and asked, "But do you not want to make an event out of it? With any luck this will be the only wedding you will ever have"

I thought for a moment to gather my words, "No, I mean I am excited about the wedding but, I'm more excited about the part that comes after."

Louise gave me a sly smile and said, "I am sure you are."

I let out a small laugh at what she was obviously implying and told her, "That was not what I meant, I'm looking forward to being Jamie's wife."

" _Oui, oui_ of course you are," She agreed, skeptically, then asked, "But please, if you will not allow me to assist you with your wedding plans, you must allow me to provide you a proper wedding gown."

"Oh, well thank you, Louise bu.." I started to answer, but was quickly interrupted.

"I insist, come we must get started at once!" Louise announced, and called for one of her servants to send for her personal dressmaker at once.

When I finally returned home it was fully dark, and it felt so good to be home. The rest of my day with Louise had consisted of me standing the middle of the room while she and the dressmaker debated what shade of white and which style of sleeves and skirts would look best on me. I did try to interject a few times but Louise is a completely unstoppable force of nature.

* * *

The next day, I was making my way over to Jared, Jamie's cousin's, home with Fergus for dinner. It was just a small family dinner, or pre-family dinner, but we all thought it would be fun.

Fergus was oddly quiet, sitting beside me in the carriage swinging his legs back and forth, so I asked him, "Fergus, are you alright?"

" _Oui_ , milady." He answered in a small, unconvincing voice with his head down, that let me know something was wrong.

I put my arm around him and gently pulled him closer to me then tried again, "No, Fergus something is wrong, and you should know that you can always tell me anything."

Suddenly Fergus put his arms around me, holding as tight as he could, "I'm sorry Milady, I just don't want you to go."

I was very confused and I started stroking his hair to calm him down, "Go? Go where?."

He finally looked up at me with his eyes, now shiny with unshed tears, and told me, "I heard _Maître_ Raymond talking about you and Milord leaving Paris, and I don't want you to leave."

I let out a small nervous laugh, "Fergus, yes Milord and I are going to be moving back to his home in Scotland after we get married, but we're not leaving you."

"You're not?" Fergus asked, sounding both hopeful and confused.

"Of course not, you're coming with us," I paused, thinking about what Fergus might want, France had always been his home, "If you want?"

" _Oui_ Milady! I want to stay with you and Milord!" He cried out, tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

I quickly got out my small, white handkerchief and wiped his tears away then told him, "Good, now Fergus listen," I then gently held his head so we were face-to-face, "I want you to know no matter what happens, no matter where we go you'll always have a home with us."

"Thank you, Milady."

"Alright then."

I then let him lower his head down after giving him a quick kiss on the forehead and we relaxed for the rest of our carriage ride to Jared's home.

* * *

When we arrived at Jared's apartment the head butler cheerily greeted both of us, and quickly lead us toward the sitting room. When we got there the head butler announced us, "Mademoiselle Claire Beauchamp and Monsieur Fergus."

"Thank you, Magnus." I heard Jared answer automatically.

It took less than half a minute for me to find Jamie sitting by the fire with Jared, smiling at me.

Jared came over to greet us, "We're so glad ye could both come."

"Thank you, Jared."

Later when we were all seated around the table, with Jamie and I seated next to each other, Jared suddenly asked how the wedding plans were coming along.

"Well, I think Louise has taken over any decisions I could make regarding my dress so I think we just have to choose a when and where."

Jamie spoke up then, "Well, I was thinking about this small church a couple of streets away from _L'Hôpital des Anges_."

"Oh, that would be great, but what day?" I asked him, excited.

"Well, the end of next month?" Jamie suggested

"That would be perfect." I replied happily.

Jared spoke up then, "Well who are ye inviting?"

I thought for a moment, "Well you, Master Raymond and Delphine, Mother Hildegarde, Fergus of course and Louise."

I turned to Jamie to silently ask if I had missed anyone and he shook his head slightly in reply.

Jared _hmmed_ and remarked, "Not much of a crowd but I suppose that's why you can get married so soon."

"True." Jamie agreed.

"So are ye going to stay here afterward?" Jared asked, rather abruptly.

I think Jamie nearly choked on the piece of chicken that he was chewing but when I saw that he was in no real danger I started sniggering at his reaction to Jared's question. I quickly put my napkin over my mouth to feign a coughing fit, although I'm sure it was fooling no one since Fergus wearing a wide smile. When Jamie regained his composure he eyed me angrily then told Jared, "Well I suppose, that's fine with ye?"

"Of course it is, it's a large house and ye'll have plenty of privacy." Jared told him, mostly I think to make poor Jamie even more uncomfortable.

Jamie swallowed loudly, his ears turning faintly pink, at this comment so I answered for him trying to stop sniggering, "That's good to know."

* * *

Much later, Jamie led Fergus and I out toward our carriage. Fergus was starting to feel tired from the late hour and eating so much, I could swear the little rascal was a bottomless pit when it came to food. Jamie carried him to the carriage, and then carefully handed him to me.

I spoke up then, asking Jamie, a little concerned, "Hey, that little conversation with Jared didn't upset you did it?"

Jamie seemed shocked by this and answered reassuringly, "Nay, he was just chaffing me a bit though I'll admit it did hurt my pride a little that he did it in front of my lady."

I laughed it at his answer, "I don't mind I actually enjoyed seeing you all embarrassed, it was cute."

"Cute!?" He cried, in a tone of mock threat, "I'll show you cute."

He suddenly leaned down to give me a long and fierce kiss, we started moving closer to each other until we heard a small _oof_ , coming from in between us. We both looked in the direction of the noise, it was Fergus, who was still in my arms we were starting to crush him. We quickly parted and all of us shared a short laugh and I said softly, "We should start heading home."

"Aye." Jamie reluctantly agreed, then slowly raised his hand to my face and lovingly stroked my cheek.

Time seemed to move slower until Jamie finally moved his hand away then turned to Fergus to tell him, "Now Laddie, ye look after Milady for me until we see each other again."

" _Oui,_ Milord." Came Fergus' sleepy reply.

I went slowly into my carriage with Fergus gently putting him down on one side of the seats while I sat on the other. I looked out the window to have one last glimpse at Jamie and we shared a small smile before the carriage drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to add in a quick thank you to my new beta reader, Aerlinniel722 for helping me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

The next month passed fairly quickly between my work, both at the shop and at the hospital, and with all the various wedding preparations. The night before our wedding, Jamie escorted Fergus and I back from L'Hôpital des Anges, like he normally did. However, it was different, I thought, because Jamie and I were both starting to feel the pre-wedding nerves. Delphine was kind enough to put Fergus to bed for me so that we could spend some time together alone outside of the shop before the big day.

"So, nervous about tomorrow?" I asked him, curiously.

Jamie gave me a half smile before answering, "aye, a little, probably more nervous than ye."

"Probably." I answered, laughing, then asked "No regrets, right?"

Jamie pulled me into his arms before saying in a husky voice, "never."

Then he kissed me, long and deep, and it was over too soon.

"See you tomorrow." I told him in a low voice, while Jamie held me in his arms.

That also made him smile and answer in the same way, "see ye tomorrow."

Then with one more quick kiss, Jamie started making his way back to his cousin Jared's house while I made my way to bed.

As I got under the covers, I looked over toward my wedding dress, on the dressmaker's dummy by my dresser I thought back to when Louise finally showed it to me, smiling before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_It was a week before the wedding, Jamie had settled everything with the church and the priest and managed to get the wedding date we wanted. Master Raymond and Jared had both offered to pay for invitations to be printed out for us but Jamie and I both agreed there was no need since we had already informed everybody who was coming the date and time, so all that remained was the dress._

_Ever since the day Louise had me measured for my dress she had been very secretive about what it would look like which only made me more nervous. So when she finally sent for me to come to her house a week before my wedding I rushed over, trying to stay positive. Louise even came to greet me at her front door, which she never did._

_"Claire!" Louise cried out, when she saw me, then took my hand and lead me toward a closed door upstairs._

_"Now, close your eyes." Louise ordered me, practically bouncing up and down._

_"Louise." I whined back._

_"Oh please, mon chère."_

_I let out a short sigh and closed my eyes, then I heard Louise turn the doorknob and take me inside, eventually saying, "Alright, open."_

_Then I saw it, it was stunning, it was pure white with a large-sized skirt and mostly made out of silk that seemed to glow when the sunlight from the window hit it. It also had lace around the square neckline, skirt, down the bodice and the end of the elbow-length sleeves. Perhaps it was more fancy and Parisian than I would have chosen, but it was beautiful._

_"Well, what do you think?" Louise asked, sounding more excited than nervous about my response._

_"It's wonderful, Louise, thank you." I choked out, my eyes watering up with happiness._

_"I knew you would love it," She cried, then closed the doors behind us and told me, "now come, try it on."_

* * *

Next morning, all of us were in a frenzied hush to get ready including me, even though I'm fairly sure we had more than enough time. Delphine had insisted on helping me get ready, and was brushing my hair. Master Raymond had gone ahead of us to the church to make sure everything would be ready for us. I was just starting to feel anxious, when Fergus came in already dressed and ready.

He came over and handed me a lovely white rose and before I could thank him he told me, "Milord, sent it for you."

"Oh, Jamie." I sighed. It was almost as if he always knew just what I needed to feel better.

Delphine joyfully said, "now that will be perfect for your hair."

"Yes, yes it will." I agreed, softly.

Delphine did my hair up in a simple updo, with my white rose pinned in on one side, then helped me into my dress. It still fit perfectly and I decided against wearing a veil, I wanted to see and remember everything about today.

It was then a quick trip to the church, and when we arrived Master Raymond told me that Jamie was already here and everything was ready. It was time.

Delphine and Fergus headed inside to take their seats while Master Raymond took his place next to me, since he was going to be the one giving me away.

"You ready, Madonna?" He asked, teasing me.

It suddenly reminded me of Jamie's family motto, " _Je suis prest_ , I am ready." I teased back.

Then the doors to the chapel opened and there was Jamie. He looked almost exactly as did the first time I saw him, dressed in his full highland regalia, looking especially handsome and impressive. Then the rest of the world vanished and all that mattered was just Jamie and I.

We joined hands and repeated the vows as instructed, although Jamie raised an ironic eyebrow when I made my promise to obey him, then suddenly I had a wedding ring on my finger and the priest pronounced us man and wife. Then came the last part, I remember Jamie warning me about it. Jared came forward with a small knife, then as gently as possible, made a small, deep cut on mine and Jamie's wrists then tied them together with a small bit of clean cloth.

Jamie then quickly whispered to me, "Repeat the words after me."

It was a short bit of Gaelic, I repeated the words as best I could, luckily it was only two or three sentences.

I remembered what Jamie said the words meant :'Ye are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone. I give ye my body, that we two might be one. I give ye my spirit, 'til our life shall be done'.

Then we heard the priest say, "you may now kiss the bride."

* * *

Afterwards, we all headed to Jared's house for a small wedding breakfast. Louise continually told everyone that the wedding was all her doing since she's the one who brought us together and Jared being a wine merchant managed to supply our small wedding party with the best wine and whisky he had which lead to us doing a bit of dancing even with our limited numbers. Much later, when it started getting dark, our wedding guests seemed to disappear one by one, even Fergus who Jared put to bed in his new room, leaving me and Jamie completely alone.

Jamie then led me to our new bedroom. It was new to him too since Jared had moved him to this one because it was bigger than his usual room here, so we'd both be more comfortable. Jamie carefully opened the door for me to enter first, I slowly went inside and stood near the bed while Jamie closed the door behind us.

I suddenly asked him to break the silence, "well, it is getting rather late, perhaps we should go to bed?"

"To bed, or to sleep?" He asked back in a deep voice.

If he was trying to make me nervous I thought it was only fair to do the same and I turned my back to him then told him, "Well, either way I'm going to need some help unlacing this dress."

I swear I heard him gulp, before he came towards me and started pulling the laces out of the back of my dress, slowly at first but he seemed to lose his nerves when he realised how many laces there were. When he was done I pulled my arms out of the sleeves and told him in a low voice, "you have to undo the underskirts too."

When he did they fell to the floor around me and I turned around to face him, then clearly feeling more brave he started undoing the laces of my corset, without my asking him, until I was left in only my shift. He helped me step out of the remains of my dress and started to pull me into his arms when I noticed that he was still fully dressed.

"It's my turn." I told him in a low voice, almost a whisper.

"Aye." He answered, in the same low voice.

I managed to get his jacket, necktie, waistcoat and belt off before Jamie abruptly pulled me into a long kiss. When he pulled away, it took me a few moments to remember how to breathe.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" I asked.

"I told ye I'm a virgin, not a monk, if I find I need guidance, I'll ask." He told me before he undid his kilt and carried me to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like finish up by wishing all of you a very merry christmas and a happy new year.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I awoke the next morning, to the feeling of Jamie kissing up and down my neck. I let out a small moan of pleasure and arched my neck to allow him better access while I gave my sleepy, and slightly sore limbs a quick stretch. It was then that I looked down at my left hand to take a good, long stare at my new wedding ring, something I hadn't been able to do with everything that happened yesterday. It may have only been a simple band made of iron but to me it was beautiful and also a perfect fit, like it was always meant to be there.

Jamie, seeing my glance, paused in his affections and spoke up then, "The key to Lallybroch"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Yer ring, I had the blacksmith fashion yer ring from my key."

"Why?"

"So that ye'll always know that Lallybroch is as much yer home now as it is mine." He explained softly.

I turned my head up to look at his face and simply said, "I love you," he smiled, leaned his head down to give me a proper kiss then answered, "I love ye too" and kissed me. It lasted a long time and it made me barely notice one of his hands creeping back under the covers to explore until it reached it's destination, which made me let out a small squeak in surprise. This made Jamie laugh, "Did I give ye a scare, Sassenach?"

I glared at him for that comment, or tried to, before I started laughing too, "No, but really again?"

"Do ye not want to?" He paused, scared I'd say no.

"I didn't say that," I answered him teasing, "but you should know we're likely going to miss breakfast."

"Well, I'll tell ye Sassenach, I didna think I care."

* * *

We did miss breakfast and we were starving. In fact when we were finally up and dressed we found Jared and Fergus in the sitting room and when we wished them a good morning, Jared pointedly looked towards the grandfather clock which told us it was five past noon.

"Good afternoon, then." Jamie corrected us, trying to sound as dignified as possible.

"Afternoon." Jared answered, smiling and asked, "Sleep well?"

I answered sweetly, "Yes, very well."

I then took a seat in one of the armchairs then called Fergus, who was giggling at us, to come sit with me.

Jared mercifully ordered his maid to bring us a small luncheon that we could all eat in here.

"Informal I know but after all it's just us family here." Jared explained, happily.

This made me smile and Jamie respond jokingly, "And who are we to make an effort for, aye."

"Watch it, cousin, ye maybe a married man now but while ye're here, ye're my responsibility, I'm still not above sending ye to bed with nay supper if I have to." Jared threatened back, in the same teasing tone.

Later while we were munching away on our food Jared suddenly asked Jamie and I, "So tell me do you have any actual plans for the rest of the day?"

I thought for a moment, there were a few things I had to see to before we sailed to Scotland next week but for today I just wanted to spend time with Jamie.

Jamie, with a knowing smile, answered, "Actually I did have something in mind for me and Claire to go and do today."

"You do?" I asked curious, he hadn't said anything before now.

Jamie smiled at my confused expression and answered, "Aye, I thought we could go for a ride, just the two of us."

* * *

After securing two horses from Jared's stable, Jamie took me up to one of the grassy hills outside of the city. It was quite a trek but it was so refreshing to take in the fresh country air.

"Lovely isn't it?" Jamie said, softly voicing my thoughts, as he got off his horse then came to lower me off mine.

"Yes it is, I don't think I've been out of the city since I arrived here."

Jamie then sighed dramatically, while pulling me into his arms, "My poor, deprived Sassenach."

I laughed at this before Jamie silenced me with a long kiss. When we eventually had to pull away to catch our breath, I took a moment to just look at him then told him quietly, "Jamie, I don't think I've ever been happier than I am today."

"Me either, Sassenach." He agreed, using the same quiet voice, "and someday when we are old and all of our children are grown up we'll remember that this is the day it all started."

I paused for minute then asked, jokingly shocked, "ALL, of our children, exactly how many were you planning on me producing?"

Sensing, I think, that this conversation could end badly for him he paused to think before answering, "As many as ye want."

"Good answer." I told him, smiling then asked, "But really do you want alot of children?"

"Aye, I do," Jamie stated truthfully, "Do you?"

I had to think for minute, strangely enough I never really thought about it, "Yes I think so, I already told you I didn't have much in the way of family growing up, so I do like the idea of having a big family...just not too big."

That last part made Jamie laugh and agree, "Fair enough"

He kissed me again then started gently steered us toward the ground. Where he rolled on top of me while inching up my skirts, leaving me with no doubts about his intentions.

"Oh, starting right now?" I asked, jokingly

"Why not?" Jamie asked back.

"Why not indeed." I answered then started helping him unbutton his coat.

* * *

Much later, when we finally returned to Jared's apartment the sky had started changing colour although not quite dark enough yet for the candles and lanterns to be lit. Both Jamie and I had tried to make ourselves look just as presentable as we were when we left but there were unfortunately quite a few telltale grass stains on the back of my skirts and some of Jamie's previously discarded clothing. So we hoped we could sneak in and change at least before Jared or Fergus saw us.

Magnus, Jared's butler, was the first to greet us cheerfully at the door, "Welcome home, Madame and Monsieur Fraser."

"Thank you Magnus, would you please wait about twenty minutes to tell Jared we're back so we can freshen up a bit." I quickly asked.

"Of course Madam, I will go send for Suzette to assist you."

Magnus turned to go but Jamie stopped him saying, "No, Magnus there's nay need we'll manage."

"Very well, Monsieur, I should tell you though that dinner will be ready soon." Magnus quickly told us before we started moving quickly towards our room.

We did manage, with each other's help, to get changed with some time to spare before dinner. So I took my time with restyling my hair, and I was almost done when I saw, through the reflection on my vanity mirror, Jamie watching me, smiling.

"What is it?" I asked Jamie's reflection.

"Nothing it's just...ye really do have the loveliest hair, Mo Nighean Donn." He answered, almost dreamlike.

I felt my cheeks turning red at this comment, "I doubt that."

Jamie's face then turned into an expression of mock hurt, "Why Sassenach, ye really think I'd lie to ye?" He mockingly asked, while making his way to stand right behind me.

"No, but I do think you exaggerate from time to time." I answered tactfully, as I finished with my hair.

Seeing that I was done Jamie held out a hand to help me out of my seat and then he kissed me, quickly but thoroughly.

Then finally answered in broad scots, "Never."

We then heard a swift but firm knock at the door, it was one of the footmen telling us dinner was ready.


End file.
